


Mistake

by Lunitar



Category: Elena of Avalor
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunitar/pseuds/Lunitar
Summary: So this is just some song that was in my mind for some time
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> So I had imagination of a scene kinda like “Crossing the line"but with roles kinda changed?(i mean antagonist trying to do some kind of convincing) I dunno what it is  
> Btw,in the scene except Esteban and Elena there are Isabel,Mateo and Gabe  
> Maybe some day I would do full fanfic to incorporate that song into it but I don't know

Esteban: Just let me explain...

Elena: I don't wanna hear a word you say!

Esteban: You didn't even give me a chance!

Elena: You want to once again try to fill my mind with lies!?

Esteban: I didn't want it to end like that! I regret every single day.

Elena: Yet you escaped when there was time to pay! For your crimes, that hurt almost everyone we ever knew!

Esteban: I made mistake, but you are not fair too...

Elena: Don't try to make excuses! Your mistake costed way too many loses.

Esteban: You know that I can't change the past!

Elena: But you returned to the same path pretty fast!

Esteban: I was scared of exile, that you putted me in during trial.

Elena: Do you really think it's justification!?

Esteban: I just want you to understand my situation!

Elena: What did you expect? To be just let free?

Esteban: I just wanted you to listen to me!

Elena: No! Do not tell word more! I already let you speak for too long by now. It seems like you do not remember what we've all been through! Which was all because of YOU! (put her hand on Isa's shoulder)Our parents were killed on their way home.By an evil woman,you chose to work for! I was stuck in amulet for forty one years, during which I could see, with little hope that someday I could be free. Thankfully my choice of saviour was not wrong. And she and our grandparents were stuck in painting for that long! (put her hands on Mateo's and Gabe's shoulders)They were born and raisen during evil witch regime! Cause YOU helped her to take a place as queen! Kingdom was put in misery for a four decades. For your horrible decision, all citizens paid the price. Yet you still don't think you have to make up,for all suffering you cause. You don't care about anyone or anything that has been lost. You do not deserve to be forgiven, you don't try to make amends. You escaped from them by doing same mistakes. This time full aware, about how it can end. Clear message you had send. That you will ever change, I have no faith. You deserve to be seen as enemy,even after your last breath. So even if it still hurts, I won't ever change my mind, no forgiveness you can find, you chose yoursef to be that kind.


End file.
